


Closer

by GabyElle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Eventual Relationships, Funny, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/pseuds/GabyElle
Summary: So, baby, pull me closer
  
  In the back seat of your Rover
  
  That I know you can't afford
  
  Bite that tattoo on your shoulder
  
  Pull the sheets right off the corner
  
  Of that mattress that you stole
  
  From your roommate back in Boulder
  
  We ain't ever getting older
What happens when you coincidentally meet your ex-flame? What are the circumstances that you'll meet in a public place while stranded with the pouring rain outside. Well, Lance has to deal with that, thinking that he has completely forgotten about Keith and moved forward but it all came crashing down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by the song. I'm sure you know which song was it. It was a constant loop over and over, and it just screams Lance and Keith so much I just had to write it. I look forward to writing more about them. I hope Lance and Keith weren't out of character than the series. I hope you enjoy it!

“Work! Goddamnit!,” Lance slammed his fist against the steering wheel, an attempt to bring his pickup truck to life. “You better be worth the driving capabilities,” he continued and decided to start the ignition again by twisting the key. 

The sounds of the car gave a bad jerky, pitching start. Lance could feel the car shook against his thighs, while he stepped on the clutch. He silently prayed for the vehicle to come to life, the longer the noise drags on felt like anxiety until he finally gave up all together. 

He let out a defeated groan, throwing his head back against the headrest. So basically he’s stuck at the side of the road. Instantly, his hand dug into the pocket of his jeans pulling out his phone glancing at the time before silently cursing to himself. He’s running late! Without a second thought he dialed the first person on his speed dial list. 

Lance waited the ringing on the other line, again silently hoping that the one person he’s depending on would pick up the phone. 

“Lance! Dude, where are you? The concert’s starting!,” Hunk cried out over the phone with the deafening sounds of the screaming fans in the background.

“Hunk, my car broke down! I need a ride!,” 

“Ooh… dude, can’t help you with that. We already got in, can't get out until the show’s over,” Hunk yelled at the other line.

Lance fought back a groan, “Where’s Pidge?,” he asked again.

“Uh…., having the time of her life?,” 

And Lance could hear a distinct hollering that belonged to Pidge over the phone also indicating that Hunk and Pidge weren’t far from each other.

“Whatever it is, Lance. You get your butt here or you’re going to miss the whole show!,” 

“Well, how am I supposed to get to the venue?,” 

“You better find a way then. Sorry Lance, opening act is about to start. Better get here fast. Gotta go dude,” And the line went silent. Did Hunk just hang up on him?

Lance let his head fall back again feeling defeated. Okay, two of his good friends can’t save his late sorry ass, he’s basically on his own.

He glanced at his phone again for the time. If he could just estimate the time and think of a solution to get some assistance to get his truck started and be on his way to the concert and could still be able to watch the opening act. 

So he exited out from the vehicle, slamming the door shut behind giving that momentarily feeling good letting out a little of his frustration and walked. Lucky for him, he’s not stranded anywhere but the city sidewalk he could be very well be getting some help. 

Lance walked down a few blocks going further and further away from his truck when an unsuspecting thundering that he failed to hear rumbled above his head. Split seconds later the rain descended from the sky, starting slow at first and soon, poured immediately drenching him.

Frustrated groan escaped from his lips again as he ran, shielding himself from the rain as he hurried to get shelter into a building, anywhere as long he’s not going to end up soaking wet to the bone. 

Into the brightly lit building Lance entered, he shrugged his shoulders and ruffled his now damped hair. The first thing he took noticed was the reception table at the front, and how modern the interior looks. Upon realizing it, he’s in a hotel. 

The rain pouring loudly outside and can’t see anything outside as he glanced back behind. Even if he could get some help, it would be impossible to work on his truck in this condition. Great, more bad news that he didn’t ask for, who knows how long the rain would lighten up. He already missed the opening act for the concert that was so looking forward to attend with Hunk and Pidge. And he could use  get himself a drink, feeling his throat drying up.

So to the hotel bar, located a couple of feets from where he came from. The hotel bar was pleasantly quiet and it wasn’t crowded either, so he took the first available seat he spotted. The plush velvet cushion sofa at the corner of the bar, a good view of the window outside where he could see the rain. A waiter then came to towards him requesting for his order, he responded a non-alcoholic beverage. The waiter gave an obvious nod to him and be on his way. 

When the waiter depart, he caught eyes on something at the far end of the hotel bar, a figure with his back facing Lance. It wasn’t the physical body that strikes a familiarity. In fact, it was the damn mullet that was a dead give away. Lance wasn’t imagining things, he knows that mullet anywhere.

And curse the universe above, the person’s head tilted to the side away from the bar and his gaze locked directly with Lance. 

Damn, he should have ordered his drink alcoholic instead. 

* * *

It was four years too long. Keith who just remained still, possibly too long because he just can’t seem to tear his gaze away from Lance. He never changed one bit, Lance looked the same as he was before. And he’s watching Keith too, until he finally got the courage to look away.

Once he did, warmth filled his cheeks in a short moment of time.  _ He didn’t change at all _ . Still looking as good as ever, it’s one of the reason he fell completely head over heels. Keith drowned down his almost empty glass in a shot, the feeling of the warm alcohol stings his throat. But how is it that even when the drink has been consumed, he still felt warm in the pit of his stomach?

***

_ College. Best time of Lance’s life, period. The idea of datelines and piled up assignments is going to be  an obvious thing, but for Lance it’s momentarily forgotten as he plans to have the time of his life going to house parties. They say that frat houses held the best parties. _

_ And he got his wish, he along with Hunk and Pidge who needed a little convincing for her to tag along to be in the frat party. Music was already on full blast by the time they got to the location, and it seems the party has already started. People gathered at the front yard with their cup of beer in their hands, some dancing, and cheering. Loud noises everywhere at every corner.  _

_ Lance and Hunk had beer given to them by the time they got into the frat house where the music was blaring even louder, the bass vibrated under their feets. And more people were dancing, couples making out, a group of people gathered at another spot playing beer pong and hollering. Typical college students. _

_ “A little sip, won’t make you drunk,” teased Lance, observing the look on  Pidge’s face as she inspected the contents of her cup.  _

_ “It smells funny,” she commented.  _

_ “Just try it,”  _

_ Bringing the cup to her mouth, the same time Lance drank his. Her face squinted turned to disgust, “Yuck! How could people drink this?,” _

_ “Don’t worry, Pidge. We’ll just get some orange juice. For that Vitamin C goodness,”  _

_ “I’m not going to save your sorry ass once you gone all wasted. Even if you say “Please” or beg,” Pidge countered.  _

_ “I handle my alcohol well, thank you very much,” Lance boasted. _

_ “We’ll see about that,” she muttered back softly.  _

_ He ignored Pidge and headed further inside. Party lights flashing all over the place as he continued sipping on his beer, more people flooding in the house. All sorts of people, as Lance observed. Different lifestyles, different personalities.  _

_ But unlike some people, there’s always that one person, standing at the corner of the room. And he spotted that particular person. He had his arms folded and legs crossed together with his back supported against the wall. Of all the appearance this person bore, the one thing that caught Lance’s attention was the ridiculous hair of the generation. The mullet. _

_ He squinted. Do people even keep a mullet these days?  _

_ The expression on the guy’s face looked bored and uninterested, just tells it all. But it does made Lance wonder, why attend to an event fully knowing that you’re not going to enjoy it? His posture remained as still as ever, unmoved. Such amazing skill he has that Lance didn’t knew people like that could have.  _

_ Even so, something made him do it. Something made him decided to walk towards the person. _

_ “You don’t look like someone who enjoys parties. So what brings you here?,” he asked.  _

_ The mullet boy tilted his head up, making eye contact with Lance. With the bad lightning in the house, Lance could see purple shade in his eyes, that looked somewhat attractive on him.  _

_ “A friend convinced me to come. But as it turns out, he never showed up and bailed on me,” he said indifferently.  _

_ “Bummer. But hey, look at it this way. Free beer,” he wiggled his beer cup in his hand.  _

_ He simply shrugged, “I guess,” _

_ Another round of holler can be heard where the game of beer pong was going on.  _

_ “Fancy a game of beer pong?,” Lance asked again.  _

_ “Sure. But I gotta warn you, I’m pretty good at it,” he smirked sideways. _

_ “What a coincidence. I’m a pro with unbeatable record,” boasted Lance. _

_ “We’ll see about that,” the guy whose name he didn’t get finished the rest of his beer and tossed the plastic cup aside, heading towards the beer pong table, leading the way.  _

_ Lance simply watched and finished his own cup of beer and tossed his cup as well, following him to the game.  _

_ By the time they arrived, a new batch of fresh beer cups had been positioned one each end of the table, it’s as if the game is already made prepared for them. _

_ “Oh, I don’t believe I got your name,” Lance said. _

_ “It’s Keith,” _

* * *

That was roughly five years ago, Lance recap their first meeting back the frat party. Though, he never told truth what happened that night. Lance  did got pretty drunk due to which he lost the beer pong game against Keith. To Hunk and Pidge, they found him passed out, assuming that he had way too much beer.

Needless to say, Lance is not over the defeat from Keith. His reputation at stake and wants to redeem himself from that lost. So, he searched for him, high and low around the campus, declaring a rematch. Keith on the other hand wasn’t too pleased when he showed up, even going as far to call Lance a creepy obsessed stalker.

It went on for days, weeks. To the point, Hunk and Pidge had given up over Lance’s antics. Then, eventually, Keith started ignoring him too. But unexpected happened, slowly attraction began to grew between them, and the rest after that was history. 

That was so long ago, but oddly it didn’t even feel that way. To Lance, all memories he shared with Keith was never once forgotten. 

His glass of drink already empty as he let his mind drifted back in time. Maybe now it’s a good time to get that stronger alcohol to calm his fidgeting nerves. His hand shoved into his pocket retrieving his cigarette pack. No second thoughts whatsoever when he lit it up, no rule stating “Do not smoke in the hotel bar” so screw it, he needed that smoke. 

He could feel eyes watching him from a distance, he knew who it was. God, he could feel his angry eyes staring down at him as Lance kept his head down, unable to even look up.

The smoke from the tobacco cigarette filled his lungs when inhaled and let out a string of smoke when exhaled, it felt momentarily good in his system. 

It was all he need until he took the courage to look up, meeting with Keith’s angry eyes. 

Shit, he’s mad.

Keith hate smokers. During their “rivalry” period, Keith would often made a disgusted look, which is a hilarious look on him Lance thought. So often, it’s the one reason Keith avoided him, but when their attraction towards each other began to blossom, he gave a clear message to Lance. Kick the habit or forget about him. 

It wasn’t an easy task obviously, Lance admit that he’s a heavy smoker. He took a lit whenever feeling stress for relaxation, being with his peers, and sometimes he just like the taste of tobacco entering his system. And it only proved his addiction when he tried quitting, so he turned to drinking as an alternative. Keith wasn’t fully convinced at first, but eventually the trust builds over time. 

Of course, he would never forget the time Keith caught him secretly smoking and they had a huge fight after that. The fight is one of the caused the crack in their relationship.

He took another brave attempt to look up again, thankfully, Keith had turned his gaze away from him.

Keith may have kept his cool on the outside, but inside his heart was beating hundred miles per hour. Guess it confirm it, that Lance still affects him. But seeing him light a cigarette annoyed him, Keith already made a pledge that he would never be with a person who smokes, that’s just really unhealthy to both his partner and himself. 

Not to mention, Keith knew about Lance’s secret smoking activities. He is after all a terrible liar and bad at cover ups. Every now and then, he detected little scent of smoke on Lance’s clothing and sometimes ashes. It took a lot of patience, burying his anger until that bottled up rage finally snapped the moment he caught Lance secretly smoking. That was the last straw for him.

It was one of those couple fights that involved screaming, saying bad things to each other, lots of slamming and objects throwing in the air, and of course, not speaking to each other for many days to come. They barely spoke for days, Keith already knew that fight was already the breaking point.

Now fast forward to the present, sipping on his drink and taking a breather for a good couple of seconds and turned his head back to look at Lance. He’s still smoking but the cigarette had already gone shorter, his body posture looked tensed no question that he’s the one causing that. 

But damn. Lance still looking attractive to his eyes. How is it that he looks good without even trying? Never changed not one bit, not after four years later since their breakup. 

He for sure noticed him back during the frat party, where he had supposed to be attending with his good friend, Shiro. But at the very last minute, he bailed on Keith, apologizing to him multiple times over the phone. Keith was obviously mad to say the least because he’s not the kind of people to be attending social gathering like that. 

His initial plan was to drink a few cups of beer, it’s free after all and then bail on the party all together. But it fall apart, when he caught eyes from a tall tanned male standing at the corner of the room. 

He’ll never forget the time that he whoop his drunken ass in beer pong, his proudest unbeatable achievement. But it also comes with a price, that the next coming days after that, the guy called Lance demanded for a rematch, just to save his game face reputation. 

While Keith may not admit it at first, but he admired Lance. That the moment he spotted him, he loved his confidence, bold personality. That little of something Keith has missed out Lance is able to give, not Shiro, but Lance. 

Now back at it again, the feelings had not changed since then, Keith’s ears felt hot, heart thumping against his chest as he gulped dryly, suddenly losing all fluids, he looked up the second time and their gazes locked again. 

It’s as if time has stopped around them and the atmosphere gone quiet, the moment seemed to be on a stand still until Lance broke a soft smile, smiling at Keith. 

Keith taken back by his gesture, returned the smile back. 

Just a friendly gesture, it’s only polite they acknowledge each other despite not speaking after so long.  

But Lance nearly jumped off his seat when his irritating loud ringtone broke the moment, he silently cursed as he fumbled for his phone and answered the call. 

“Lance, where the heck are you? You’re missing out on the show!,” Hunk’s loud voice was on the other line. He completely forgot about the concert.

Did he need to tell him that he came across his ex-boyfriend? Not sure if that’s a good idea to that. Looking out the window, the rain hasn’t lighten up one bit since it started and thinking about his broke down truck.

“I’m stuck in a hotel bar, it’s pouring rain outside and I can’t get help to my truck,” Lance explained.

“Sorry to hear that dude,” Hunk continued. “Hey, maybe you’re lucky you can still make it for the final act. Or either way, once the show is over, Pidge and I will be on our way to save your butt,” 

Lance smiled, Hunk is always that first guy to brighten your mood, plus he thinks he felt guilty over the fact that he’s missing out on the concert and wasn’t able to help him. 

“Man, thanks Hunk,” he scratched the back of his head, feeling bashful over his gesture. “Maybe next time when the band is holding another show, and I’ll be sure to do an inspection over my truck,” he added.

He could already picture Hunk’s bright grinning smile over the other line, “And I’ll be sure to get Pidge to check on it, don’t worry she listens to me,” 

“You’re going to get a big feast after this, buddy. My treat,” 

“You just said the magic words to my ears and tummy,”

The waiter came to Lance’s vision, placing a cocktail drink on his table, a drink which he didn’t ordered.

“Uh… Hunk, I’ll have to call you back,” he said and hung up without getting a proper response from the big guy. “Excuse me, I didn’t order this,”

“Compliments from the gentlemen seated at the bar,” stated the waiter as he gestured to the direction of where Keith is seated. 

The waiter excused himself and Lance helped himself with the free drink, taking the first tip before pausing all together. This taste that lingered on his tongue was all too familiar, he didn’t realize it from the first glance of the drink but tasting it really gives a flashback. 

Looking up at where Keith sat at the same moment, his head shifted facing him once again giving a sincere smile. 

Keith still remembered his preferred type of drink, everything is just spot on. The thought about it is just flattering. 

* * *

_ Morning rose and based on how much light that gave away it must be late afternoon, Lance’s eyes squinted at the sun with his arm reached out blindly touching for his phone, once he felt the smooth surface of the metal object, checking for the time, proving his initial guess correctly. It’s already close to 11am. _

_ Next he felt an empty space next to his bed made him fully awake, and got up from bed. _

_ He spotted Keith at the kitchen with his back facing him preparing breakfast with the sight of his messy bed head mullet, as if having a mullet doesn’t give away his messy look.  _

_ Instinctively, his tanned arms wrapped around Keith’s, with his chin on his shoulder which much to his displeasure Keith’s hair was in the way.  _

_ “Have you ever thought of cutting your mullet off?,” Lance questioned. _

_ “No, and I won’t. You just have to accept it,”  _

_ “But it’s preventing me from kissing your neck,” _

_ Keith sighed,  and tied his mullet up leaving behind a tiny ponytail, “Happy now?,”  _

_ “Very,” Lance said finally and went back to nuzzling his neck. _

_ This time it’s Keith’s turn to sigh, and went back to finishing breakfast while Lance observed.  _

_ “Mmm… pancakes,” Lance expressed lightly pecked his neck. _

_ “Yes, pancakes. Now, let me finish. You’re distracting me,”  _

_ “Fine. You make the best pancakes after all,”  _

_ He feasted on the warm pancakes when it came to on his place, he indulged without a word. He frequently got lectured by Keith for talking with his mouth full. A habit he can’t tolerate “So, what’s the plan?,” he asked Keith. _

_ “I’m meeting Shiro later,” he replied, finishing up with the kitchen. _

_ Lance immediately frowned at the mention of that name. Shiro, a good friend of Keith. They known each other, Keith quoted “Friends since the longest time I could remember. He’s the one person who’s always there for me,” _

_ He’s not particularly fond about Shiro, he’s the definition of all too perfect man that bugged Lance so much. That chiseled facial features, and not get him started with that physical body, Shiro is a large guy, the guy you would see playing for the football team, the guy that’s no doubt an eye candy for most of the female population around the college campus. _

_ It added a little more fuel to the fire that whenever Shiro and Keith interacted, Keith will be smiling and laughing alongside with him, while with Lance it’s only an occasional thing. He is definitely for sure, without a doubt not jealous of Shiro. _

_ A loud, painful smack brought upon the back of his head got him yelping, “Ow! Shit, Keith. What the heck was that for?,” _

_ Keith threw the dishwash towel over his shoulder, “You weren’t listening to me, I called you numerous times but you spaced out like how you normally do,”  _

_ “I wasn’t spacing out,” he denied.  _

_ “You totally did, I know that look, don’t lie to me,” Keith put a warning tone to his voice.  _

_ Lance huffed with his arms crossed over his chest.  _

_ “And Shiro isn’t all bad, you know,” Keith further added. _

_ “I didn’t say that,” _

_ “Seriously Lance, you’re a terrible liar. Just admit it that you have a strong hatred for Shiro,”  _

_ “I don’t hate him,” _

_ “Well, you didn’t like him either. Honestly, I don’t understand why you hate him,” _

_ Time to come up with an excuse, “His all too perfect demeanor is all too fake for me,” _

_ “You don’t know him like I do, Lance,” Keith said in a defensive state, that obviously took Lance by surprise. To say the least, it made the situation even more tense.  _

_ Keith turned away from him again when Lance didn’t utter a word, and that bright smile that he once had a minute ago was replaced to a deep frown. _

_ “There’s nothing going on between Shiro and I. You can stop being jealous,” _

_ “I wasn’t jealous with Shiro,” _

_ Once again, Keith isn’t buying that lie. Walking up to him, as he dropped himself over Lance who didn’t had the time to react was greeted with the warm lips of Keith.  _

_ His lips pressed against Lance’s firmly and kissed him hard, determined to make all of his worries go away.  _

_ And it most certainly worked all that thoughts about Shiro vanished from Lance’s mind and focused on Keith’s warm lips.  _

_ He’s a damn good kisser, usually Lance is the one leading on with the kiss. How their mouth parted and tongues tangled together. It was a damn good make out session that usually ends up with Lance dizzy in absolute sheer pleasure. _

_ “Damn Keith,” Lance uttered, feeling out of breath.  _

_ “There, now that’ll take your mind off,” Keith spoke. _

_ “Gee, thanks. Now that you solved a problem, um… another seem to have arise,” he mentioned as his eyes glanced downwards. _

_ It didn't registered Keith at first, from all that kissing action. But he is seated on his lap and now that he brought it up, he definitely felt it. _

_ “Oh, you’re hard,” _

_ Lance responded with a chuckle, “Well, no shit,” _

_ “You gotta handle it yourself then. I’m already running late, gotta meet Shiro,” stated Keith getting off from his lap, only to have Lance grabbed his arm pulling him back to his lap again. _

_ “Shiro can wait. We’re more important than that,” _

* * *

Lance drowned the rest of the drink from Keith. It must be the the mixture of different types of beverage starting to react together causing him to get up from his seat heading towards where Keith was seated.

And he’s glad that the alcohol is starting to take it’s effect in his body system or else he wouldn’t muster the courage to make his way to him.

So taking the empty stool that was next to him, his fingers fiddled with the empty glass taking a good moment of composure before making eye contact, 

“Hey,”

Keith not once hesitate, “Hey yourself,” 

“Thanks,” Lance tilted the glass in his hand, “For the drink, I needed that,”

“You’re welcome,” he smiled. 

Silence filled once more, until Keith made the first move.

“What brings you here?,” 

Lance exhaled loudly, his hand reached the back of his head unsure to even know where to start, “Man, it’s a long story,” 

“I got time, I’ll order more drinks and we’ll talk about it,” 

So Lance explained his scenario to Keith, how he’s supposed to attend the concert with Pidge and Hunk but all plans failed with his truck and now the still pouring rain. 

Keith responded with a laugh, much to Lance’s surprise and he discovered how he missed that joyful laugh, all the memories from four years ago was coming back to him.

The laugh continued until he finally calmed down, “You’re still friends with them?,”

“Yeah, I mean, they’re good pals,” 

And it’s true. Keith maybe a loner but he began to bond well with Lance’s group of friends, if only, Keith thought to himself, Lance could be tolerable with Shiro. But that was years ago, no point bringing up old memories. 

“So, now you’re stranded here with a broke down truck with the rain,” Keith summarized. 

“Real bummer, I know. I mean, what are the odds we’ll bump into each other,”

What are the odds indeed. 

Lance continued sipping on his drink to quench his thirst, then he remembered about Shiro. 

He took the chances, “How’s Shiro doing?,”

Keith seems taken back by the question, the look of surprise plastered on his face. “Shiro? He’s doing fine, we still talk,” His face was doubtful, like there’s something on his mind but Keith as he is recomposed himself quickly. Eyes shifted somewhere else, “It stopped raining,” he mentioned. 

Lance shifted his direction towards the window to have a proper look, and Keith was right. The rain has lighten up, finally. 

“Great! I can get back to my truck, but I doubt there would be any car workshops still operational at this hour…,” Lance trailed on.

“I can help,” Keith voiced a little too bold, an action that surprised Lance. 

“Alright, I suggest you don’t keep your hopes up to bring it back to life,” 

Keith shrugged, “It wouldn’t hurt to try,” 

They left the hotel bar with Lance leading Keith to his truck, which was the only vehicle at the site.

“I can’t believe you’re still using that truck,” Keith brought up. 

“It still runs. I see no point in selling it,” 

“Until now,” Keith stepped forward and helped himself propped the hood up.

“Uh…, don’t take this the wrong way but do you know what you’re doing?,” Lance questioned.

“Trust me, I learned a few things about cars the last couple of years,” 

He decided to trust him on that, and observed Keith in silence. It didn’t take long and his hands went to work without needing any tools. His hair falling from his shoulders, shielding partial of his face whenever he leaned down and Keith had to hook it behind his ears every time. Lance continued to study Keith’s features, his eyes, nose and then his lips.

Gulping silently at the focus of his lips, how it was slightly parted. It’s been too long since he had the taste of those sweet lips, Lance wondered if he’d still taste the same. 

“Lance, can you start up the truck?,” Keith asked him. 

Lucky for him, he snapped out from his daze, day dreaming about Keith, “Got it,” he answered sheepishly, walking up to the driver seat and attempted to start his truck. With the key in the ignition, he made a silent prayer before starting the engine. 

The familiar sound of the engine jerked but it continued, hearing Keith’s voice over the loud noise to keep going, but it falls flat eventually. Disappointment sets in.

“I think I figure out the problem. Hold on,” Keith said aloud.

Lance just sat in the car with the car hood blocking the view in front of him, he can’t see how Keith working on the truck. 

“Okay, try it again,” Keith announced. 

He did as instructed, turning the key in the ignition again. And waited for the car to have a difficult start, that couple of seconds was an agony wait until finally the vehicle roared to life. 

Relief washed over him and stepped on the acceleration to keep the engine running, the sound of the car echoed through the night. 

Keith slammed the hood of the car shut with a satisfied smile, Lance returned the smile when their eyes met and exited from his truck. 

“Thanks a lot, I didn’t knew you could fix cars,”

“Shiro was the one taught me, I owe it to him, I guess,” 

Of course, it had to be Shiro. There’s nothing that guy couldn’t do, Lance thought to himself silently. An invaded thought came to his mind, should he be given the courage to ask Keith?

“So did you two… hook up?,” he asked. 

Keith blinked and with no hesitation he replied, “We dated for awhile,” 

Once again, an awkward pause between them only the engine noises coming from the truck as Lance attempt to process what Keith just told him. 

Why is he even surprised? Shiro makes Keith happy so they deserved each other. If Keith’s happy, why isn’t he? 

“Well, that’s good. I’m happy for you,” he stated, his words showing any emotion. “I should be going. It’s getting late after all, but thanks for your help,” and  stepped back, heading to his truck didn’t even look back. Instincts whispering to him that Keith is angry at him, that’s how he is after all. But Lance continued on, entered the driver’s seat and slammed the door shut behind him.

He exhaled loudly, hands gripping the wheel. Lance shouldn’t be acting this way, it’s been four years he should move on.

_ We dated for awhile. We dated for a while.  _

Wait a minute. 

“Hold the fuck up!,” exclaimed Lance, exited from his truck again. “Dated?,” he questioned aloud. 

Keith puzzled by his reaction with his brow raised.

“What do you mean “dated”?,” he questioned. 

“You damn know what I mean. Honestly, I didn’t expect you to be this dense, Lance. You never changed,” he huffed, arms crossed over his chest. 

“What happened then? Don’t keep me in the dark!,” 

“It… didn’t work out, that’s all,” Keith shrugged but the tone of his voice gave it away. 

“Bullshit, Keith. I’m not buying that lie,”

“I’m telling the truth! We both know it and decided that we’re better off as friends,”

They’re bickering again, just like before. Some things never change. Luckily the pause gives them the time to calm down for a moment. 

“Look, I don’t know why are you telling me this,” Lance began. “You broke up with me, remember?,” he emphasized taking note that Keith actually winced over the mention of their breakup. “So what do you actually want from me, Keith? Because honestly, I’m losing my mind!,”

“Maybe I’m selfish because I want you back, I want us to be together again,” Keith blurted out all too quickly to Lance finally, without even realizing what he said. 

The tanned male could only blinked upon hearing the confession from his old flame.

“I realized how lonely I was after you left, the last four years wasn't the same anymore, Lance. Shiro obviously knew it, he could see through me easily like an open book I am, so we decided to keep it as friends,” 

Lance was stunned. The whole truth coming from Keith himself, something that Lance never knew he would express his feelings like that.

“There I said it alright? I miss you, Lance. I miss your lame jokes and pickup lines, your charms which I have no idea why it made me like you in the first place,”

This is more than a confession, it’s a declaration. 

“Then say it, Keith,”

Keith was puzzled, “Say what?,”

Lance gave a smug look, “You know exactly what I mean,”

Blush spread across his face almost immediately, Keith retorted, “No!,”

“C’mon, you know you want to,” he teased, taking a step closer to Keith.

His arms were crossed defensively, not saying a word.

“Keith,” Lance purred.

“I won’t!,”

“It’s only three words. Didn’t bother you before when we’re together,” 

Keith pursed his lips together and bit the bottom of his lips in which Lance happened to laid his eyes on. That lip biting spurred a warm feeling within the pit of his belly, he wants to claim those lips with his own and never letting go. The whole time when Keith is fidgeting, his teeth still pressed on his lip.

“You’re killing me here, Keith,” Lance uttered lowly, taking more steps closer to him. He couldn’t take it anymore, reaching out to grab Keith’s hand and pinned him to the hood of the car. 

A distinctive gasp could be heard from him earned Lance a sense of pride. With both his arms placed next to Keith, entrapping him not giving any way of escaping. 

“I don’t have all night, Keith. Just say it,” he whispered lowly. 

The other simply gulped nervously, lips parted and quivered, “I…,”

Lance mentally chanting and he ought to give him a little encouragement by brushing his lips ever so lightly against Keith’s. 

“I…,” Keith’s warm breath hits Lance’s face.

Heartbeat pounding against their chests from anticipation. 

“I love you,” he breathed out. And at the same moment the words reached through Lance’s ears, he couldn't resist anymore, sealing the deal by capturing his lips. Keith has earned his prize.

Keith took a sharp intake of breath from the sudden kiss. But his guard eventually weaken due to Lance’s lips, melted almost instantly as he returned the flavour by kissing him back.

The feelings came like a freight train all at once, the kiss got heated and heavy quickly,  Lance got Keith pinned against the car hood, hip against hip. 

Never during their relationship, their makeout session has ever gotten this heated intensely, and they kissed a lot and eventually leads to them to the bed sheets.

Keith finally got the courage to slide his hands hooked around his neck, whereas Lance’s wrapped around Keith’s waist.

It felt like forever. Lance could go on in fact, standing outside in the middle of the street, silent night, the smell of the fresh wet rain filled their noses, but most of his senses picked up Keith’s, Keith’s everything. 

All thoughts was soon disrupted when Keith finally pulled away from Lance breathing heavily, leaving the other into a dazed mind state. 

“I… need to breath,” Keith gasped with his arm covering partial of his face, obviously trying to hide his heated face.

Thank goodness for that because his brain is starting to feel the effects of lack of oxygen, still he couldn’t help but to chuckle softly.

“What?,” Keith asked annoyedly. 

Lance grinned, “You said it. You love me,” 

A fresh bright blush flood his cheeks, “Y-Yeah,”

He held Keith against him, pulling him close, “I love you too,” 

The other simply sighed, “You’re a jerk, you know that?,”

Lance hummed in response, nuzzling Keith like a pampered pet. “Come home with me?,” he asked sweetly. 

“What makes you think we’re back together again?,” Keith frowned his brows over his request. 

“Uh.. because we kissed and proclaimed our love for each other, I mean, didn’t that happened in books and movies?,” he brought his hands up in a shrug. 

“You’re such a sap,” And he walked away, heading towards the passenger seat of Lance’s truck, helping himself when he was seated inside. “Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s go home,” Keith called out to Lance. 

With a smile, Lance didn’t waste anymore time further and joined Keith. With his seat belt on, his feet to the pedal, hand on the gear stick shifting it to “Drive”. The engine roared and eventually moved, leaving the trail of smoke behind it’s wake and off to the night.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S : If you like follow me on Twitter : @IAmGeibi


End file.
